Next Generation Prelude
by eleonard4
Summary: Zero looks back on his life after his son is born.


Zero was wondering around the Resistance Base with the intent of visiting Ciel in the medical ward of the base. But he felt an emotion that was not familiar to him, happiness. He was happy. Ciel had gone into labor a few days ago while he had been out on a mission; so when he heard the news, Zero finished the mission and teleported himself back to base just in time to watch Ciel's baby be born. Cerveau helped deliver the new life while Zero was there as Ciel's support. Ciel was the first to hold her son. "So what are we going to name our son, Zero?" She said and those that heard about died from shock.

"I don't know? Got any suggestion?" Zero replied.

"Just one, Nathaniel Omega Wisen. How's that?" She smiles at the man, though he is reploid, that helped make their son.

Zero hugs her and his son close to him and said, "It's perfect Ciel."

Now that zero looks back at it all; he was glad he was now a father. He looked through the window where his son was sleeping in a cradle. Zero spots Cerveau checking Nathan to see if everything was okay. He watches as his son slept peacefully. Zero wondered, when his son is older if he will realize how different he was from the other children. Zero smiles again and leaves. He wonders around for a bit until he reaches Ciel's room. Before walking in, he again reflects on all the events that led up to this moment. From the time when Ciel first woken him from his 102 year sleep onward. He used to believe that he was not ment to find love and happiness. Just always fighting, always afraid to open up and make friends with the Resistance members. But, one day, Ciel had accompanied him on a mission and it went horribly wrong. It didn't matter if he was so badly messed up that he was unable to walk, but Ciel got shot and Zero put down all the stops and let all hell break loose. The worse part of that whole experience was that he did not remember killong the X Drones that had attacked them. The only thing that went through his mind was a red haze and 'How dare they hurt Ciel!' and 'You will pay with your life, Scum!!!'

But it was Ciel's voice that brought him back from insanity. Later his friend, Cyber Elf X recapped on what went on after Ciel got hurt. And from there, Zero made up his mind that 1.) he was to be more careful when the two went on missions together. 2.) He became more open with her: he owed her that much. And 3.) to never let that demon side of his out again, ever. It was not until much later when Elpizo sought Ciel's hand did Zero realize how much he truly cared for the young human woman. Not only did Zero kick Elpizo's ass for destroying X's body and releasing the Dark Elf, but also for betraying Ciel and trying to take Ciel away from Zero.

When Zero was done reflecting he knocks on the door to Ciel's to med room and walks on in and suddenly stops. There was Ciel half dressed from the issued gown to her usual outfit and both are beat red in the face!!! "I'll come back when you're done." Zero says and leaves shutting the door behind him.

Then, he goes to the left side of the door and sits down on the floor to wait. A smile appears on the reploid's face when a memory similar to this happened and Ciel answered two questions tat had been bothering her. He remembers on how she walked in on him when he was fully out of armor and was about to put on a pair of jeans and a sleeveless shirt and do some exploring in the next city away from Neo Arcadia. She walks into his room and stops. He's looking right at her and she is staring at him and both of their faces are beat red. "Um… Ciel, you need anything?" And she starts stuttering.

"Oh… Uh… Sorry, I'll be back when you're done!!!!" And she makes a hastey retreat.

Zero, from the other side of the door, could hear Ciel talking to Cerveau and the old reploid starts laughing and Ciel starts yelling at him for both not telling her that Zero could change out of his armor and that it was not funny that she had walked in on Zero while he was changing out of his armor and into street clothes.

Zero, still red faced, thought, 'At least she answered the 50 million dollar question, boxers or briefs?'


End file.
